Сэлалу Кэмбали
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Perasaan manusia... akan selalu kembali ke kampung halaman. For Infantrum Second POV Challenge dan untuk Yukitarina-san.


A/N: For Infantrum Second POV Challenge. Dan kado ultah kecepetan dua bulan buat Yukitarina-san (karena saya gak bakal bisa ngapa-ngapain kalo udah Februari T_T). Dan buat semua author di fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia. =) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Note: **Judul dibaca "Selalu Kembali". Itu bahasa Indonesia tapi saya tulis pake huruf Cyrillic aja ^_^

**Сэлалу Кэмбали**

#

#

"Perasaan manusia... pasti akan selalu kembali ke kampung halaman..."

Itu adalah kalimat yang junjunganmu ucapkan kepadamu, pada suatu hari yang cerah di mana mentari bersinar hangat di negeri tercintamu. Saat itu kau hanya membisu, entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu—tak ada yang tahu.

"Baik kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi, pasti begitu..." dewimu melanjutkan. Senyumnya merekah dan dia menggandeng lenganmu yang kekar nan kaku.

"Ayo, tunjukkan padaku hal-hal menarik di sini," ajak gadis itu. Kau, yang sebelumnya tetap terpaku saja di tempat, akhirnya mengikuti kemauan perempuan yang lebih muda darimu itu. Kau dengarkan dia berceloteh riang mengagumi indahnya negaramu, namun pikiranmu melayang jauh. Kalimat dewimu tadi mengingatkanmu kepada seseorang—seseorang yang telah lama terkubur di dalam lautan dan telah kaucoba pula menguburnya di sudut hatimu yang terdalam...

###

Kejadiannya sudah berbelas tahun lalu, kala dirimu masih seorang bocah kecil nan pemalu. Saat itu kau berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian kota Athena, menelusuri kawasan pertokoan demi mencapai toko buku langgananmu.

Kau merasa sangat risih—yah, memang sudah sifatmu tidak suka berada di tengah orang banyak. Kau berjalan cepat, nyaris tidak memerhatikan sekitarmu. Kau hanya ingin segera membeli bukumu dan langsung kembali ke kuilmu, di mana kau bisa sendirian lagi.

Di depan pintu toko itu, kau bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali.

Kau hendak masuk ketika pintu toko membuka. Sosokmu yang kecil dan pendek membuatmu tertabrak pintu dan jatuh terduduk. Menengadah marah, kau bersiap protes pada orang yang telah membuka pintu sembarangan itu.

Tetapi tiada suara keluar dari mulutmu ketika kau melihat sosok cantik itu langsung membungkuk ke arahmu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Adik Kecil?"

Suara merdunya bagai alunan piano favoritmu—ah, tidak. Bahkan jauh lebih indah.

Bibirmu memang terbuka, namun suaramu seperti terkunci. Matamu tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi rupa malaikat di hadapanmu. Rambut hijau muda yang jatuh lurus memikat, wajah putih sempurna bagai pualam, dan mata bening yang menyiratkan ketulusan tak berdasar.

Kau tahu betul bahwa kau tak pernah percaya akan malaikat. Tapi saat itu kau mulai meragukan pikiranmu itu. Karena yang di depanmu ini pasti malaikat!

Atau bidadari?

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya wanita yang nampak sempurna di matamu itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan lentiknya padamu. Gemetar, kau menyambut uluran tangannya. Dengan sentuhan halusnya kau pun kembali berdiri.

"Ada yang sakit?" matanya menatap cemas padamu. Kau, yang tingginya hanya sepinggang sang malaikat, mulai merasa ada hangat menjalar di pipimu.

"Bagaimana?"

Buru-buru kaugelengkan kepala. Dan itu tindakan yang tepat sekali untukmu, sebab dia langsung memberikan senyum kelegaan yang sangat manis.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatmu jatuh, aku akan mentraktirmu minum jus. Kau mau kan?"

Hilang sudah pikiran tentang buku yang ingin kaubeli dan keinginan untuk segera kembali ke kuil. Kau mengangguk cepat, dan membiarkan tanganmu digandeng olehnya. Degup kencang jantungmu mengiringi sementara kalian berjalan menuju kafe kecil yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Kau boleh pesan apa saja," kata malaikatmu ketika kalian sudah duduk di dalam kafe. Kau melihat buku menu dengan tak konsentrasi; benar-benar tak punya ide mau pesan apa.

"Jus strawberry, bagaimana?" dia menawarkan. "Jus strawberry di sini enak sekali lho."

"Ba--baiklah," akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya kau bisa bersuara--meskipun kecil sekali volumenya. Wanita di depanmu tersenyum lagi, lalu dia mulai berbicara pada pelayan. Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, hanya sibuk menikmati pahatan wajahnya yang tanpa cela.

"Jadi, Adik Kecil," ketika si pelayan sudah pergi, dia buka suara. "Siapa namamu?"

Otak cerdasmu, yang biasanya selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan sesulit apapun, kali ini serasa beku. Dia sampai harus mengulang pertanyaannya sebelum kau bisa menjawab.

"Ca—Camus," cicitmu, heran sekali mengapa suaramu bisa menghilang begini. "Namaku Camus."

"Camus? Nama yang bagus," lagi-lagi kau merasa ada di surga saat melihat senyumnya terkulum untukmu.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kau memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ka—kakak sendiri... siapa?"

Ingin rasanya kau menjedukkan kepala ke meja karena kalimatmu barusan pasti terdengar sangat tidak sopan.

Tapi bidadarimu itu hanya tertawa saja.

"Betul juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diri," ujarnya santai. "Namaku Natassia."

_Natassia..._

Kau mencatatnya dalam hati, mengukirnya dalam-dalam di seluruh sudut memorimu.

"Na—nama Kakak juga bagus," pujian keluar dari mulutmu. Rupanya darah Prancis memang mengalir dalam dirimu, gentleman muda!

"Terima kasih," senyum Natassia, membuatmu meleleh. "Kau bukan orang Yunani, kan? Namamu tidak terdengar seperti nama orang Yunani."

"Y—ya," jawabmu, bersyukur karena suaramu telah berangsur normal. "Aku orang Prancis."

Natassia mengangguk-angguk. Saat itulah pesanan kalian datang. Dengan adanya jus strawberry merah jambu kental di depanmu, kegugupanmu jadi menghilang. Kau menyedotnya dengan sedotan putih dan mengecap setiap manisnya di lidah. Malaikatmu benar; jus ini memang enak sekali.

"Kau tahu, Camus? Sejak kecil, aku selalu ingin punya suami orang Prancis," kata Natassia, membuatmu tersedak. Kau terbatuk-batuk dan Natassia buru-buru mengambilkan tissue untukmu.

"Ma—maaf," ucapmu terbata.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia hanya tersenyum hangat. "Mungkin aku memang ingin punya suami orang Prancis, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kau diam, mendengarkan.

"Suamiku bukan orang Prancis," lirihnya, lalu berhenti sesaat. Alunan musik kafe mengisi keheningan di antara kalian berdua.

"Kau... menyesal?" tanyamu perlahan, meninggalkan embel-embel 'Kakak'. Ada desir aneh di dadamu ketika melihat matanya menerawang di antara langit-langit kafe, dengan tatapan kesedihan yang nyata. Rasanya sebagian hatimu ikut tercabik...

Dia memandangmu, tersenyum, dan menjawab, "Tidak, tidak. Dia memberiku hadiah tak ternilai. Bayi laki-laki yang kuyakin akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan, seperti dirimu."

Wajahmu merona. Tapi Natassia tidak melihatnya. Dia menatap ke luar jendela seraya berkata,

"Aku... bahagia, kok."

Dia bohong, begitu pikirmu langsung. Bahkan tidak perlu orang secerdas dirimu untuk tahu bahwa dia berbohong.

Namun kau tahu, pasti ada alasan mengapa dia berpura-pura seperti itu. Kau sangat mengerti hal itu, sebab kau juga sering berlaku begitu di depan teman-temanmu. Kau berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja, padahal di malam hari kau menangis mengingat semua hal yang telah kaualami. Hal-hal menyedihkan yang sebenarnya terlalu berat untuk dipikul bocah seusiamu.

Makanya kau memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain saja, hal yang bisa membuat Natassia bahagia.

"Di mana bayi itu sekarang?"

Perkiraanmu benar. Wajahnya langsung berseri senang. Tatapannya melembut seketika.

"Di kampung halaman kami," jawabnya. "Di Rusia."

Natassia meminum jusnya dengan anggun, sebelum menyambung, "Aku bersalah kepadanya..."

Sepertinya masalah yang melanda Natassia cukup besar, pikirmu. Mungkin kau tidak bisa membantunya, tapi kau akan mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan meski kau tidak mengerti.

"Aku meninggalkannya untuk mencari laki-laki itu... suamiku. Banyak kenalanku mengatai dan mencerca tindakanku ini. Tapi mereka tidak tahu... bahwa perasaan manusia... selalu kembali ke kampung halaman..." butiran bening mulai turun di pipinya. "Aku selalu ingin kembali demi putraku... tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" kau menyela, dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak seperti suaramu. "Kau harus pulang untuk anakmu itu! Kau pikir menyenangkan, tumbuh tanpa orangtua? Kau ibunya!"

Dia menatapmu terkejut. Kau balas menatapnya, meskipun tiap tetes air matanya menyayat hatimu. Namun kau tak peduli. Kau tak ingin bayi laki-laki itu bernasib seperti dirimu.

"Justru karena itu..." Natassia berujar pelan. "Justru karena itulah aku mencari ayahnya. Agar anakku bisa tumbuh dengan orangtua lengkap dan--"

"Itu bukan alasan untuk meninggalkan anakmu!" serumu. "Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja! Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk membenarkan tindakanmu—"

"—tidak—"

"—memang begitu kan—"

"—tidak, tidak, kau tak mengerti—"

"—berhentilah menyangkal!" kini kau setengah berteriak. "Aku tahu rasanya tumbuh tanpa orangtua... dan... kuharap bayimu tidak seperti itu..."

Tanpa sadar, zat cair mengalir dari sudut matamu. Saat Natassia melihatnya, dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk memelukmu erat. Kemudian kalian berdua menghabiskan sisa kebersamaan kalian dengan menangis bersama-sama.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kau melepasnya di dermaga. Dia akan naik kapal yang membawanya ke kampung halamannya untuk menemui buah hatinya. Sebelum pergi, dia membisikkan seuntai kalimat di telinga mungilmu, "Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, kutitipkan Hyoga anakku kepadamu, Adik Kecil..."

Itu, adalah terakhir kali kau melihatnya.

###

"Camus? Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?" dewimu yang berambut ungu menatapmu penasaran. "Apakah kau tidak suka kembali ke kampung halamanmu?"

Kau menggelengkan kepala, mengusir kilasan memori yang menyerangmu barusan. Pedih menyelinap di hatimu ketika mengingat kenyataan bahwa putra malaikatmu juga tumbuh yatim piatu. Tapi kau juga senang, karena setidaknya kau telah melakukan wasiat terakhir Natassia sebelum keberangkatannya. Dan kau juga sudah berusaha menjadi sosok ayah bagi anak itu, meski kau bukan ayah yang penuh kasih sayang dan belaian lembut.

Namun kau tahu, anak itu mengerti. Dan Natassia pun pasti mengerti.

Kauberikan seulas senyum tipis pada junjunganmu.

"Tidak, Athena-sama. Sebaliknya, aku senang sekali. Bukankah tadi Anda bilang, perasaan manusia akan selalu kembali ke kampung halaman?"

**The End**

#

#**  
**

A/N: Ada yang bisa menemukan pesan tersirat saya untuk fandom Saint Seiya di sini? ^_^


End file.
